Stay With Me
by fallen2far23
Summary: Sakura wakes up on a hospital bed surrounded by people she doesn't even know or recognize. And the only thing she remembers is what happened that tragic night. Haunted by her past, she strives to recover. Conquering her demons she finds true love. FUTURE sasusaku.
1. foreword

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. AND I'M JUST TESTING MY LUCK AS A WRITER.**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND KINDA BORING (SO SORRY ABOUT THAT). BUT I PROMISE I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE THE FUTURE CHAPTERS A LOT BETTER AND LONGER. : )  
**

* * *

It's hard to lose your memory. But it's even harder when the only thing you can remember is one of the worst parts of it.

**FLASHBACK...**

August 17, 2013

I followed Jacob (A/N: a random name I thought of) to the old shoe factory just to surprise him. But when I entered, I can't see Jacob anywhere. Then someone covered my mouth and held me tight. I was shocked and scared. I tried to get out of his strong grip, but I failed.

He asked who I was and why I followed him. But I couldn't answer him, I'm too scared.

He turned me around without taking his hand of my mouth. So now I was facing him. But I didn't open my eyes, scared of I might see. 'Cause I kept thinking of a gun pointed to my head or a bunch of criminals surrounding me.

I stayed like that for a while until he asked me again. But this time he said my name, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see who it was. And there I saw Jacob staring at me, eyes full of worry. I also stared at him then suddenly I started to cry in front of him. "Don't do that again, you really scared me! I thought I was going to die."

I was still crying when Jacob let go of me, "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous" he said. "Go back home...now"

It was a little weird for Jacob to say that….. unless he's hiding something.

I was about to question him again but I saw fear, worry and concern in his eyes. Then it hit me, he is serious. I nodded. Then I started to run towards the door as fast as I could.

"Sakura!" I stopped and looked back. I thought it was Jacob.

Big mistake… it wasn't him.

Because Jacob was now lying on the floor covered in blood. But he was able to say one last word to me..."RUN"

I was shocked, but did as I was told. Even though I don't want to, I have to tell the police. That's the least I can do for him. But when I was about to reach for the door, it opened.

"Hey, beautiful, where do you think your going?" Three men stepped inside. They were tall and muscular with broad shoulders and piercings.

I began to tremble. I was paralyzed with fear. I wanted to run but I can't, I was too scared.

"Who are you" I asked.

One of the three leaned to my ear, "Your worst nightmare" he whispered.

I stepped back he caught my arm. He held it so tight, I thought it was going to break. I tried to get out of his grip, "Let go of me!".

But the other man beside him just "tsk" me, "tsk, tsk, tsk. No can do kiddo".

I was about to scream when suddenly something very hard hit my head. "Sweet dreams" then they all laughed.

I began to lose consciousness. I tried to fight it but I lost. And the darkness started to take over.

And the next thing I remember, I'm lying on a hospital bed surrounded by people I don't even know or recognize.

**END Of FLASHBACK...**

* * *

**A/N: well, I'm still trying to make it better (editing). But I hope you liked it. : )**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I asked my friend to help me make this chapter better. So I hope you like it. Short chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I ****DON'T**** own Naruto.**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

**September 27,2013**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up on a hospital bed still a little dazed. `_Why am I here anyway? `_

**_` Maybe you're sick? Duh?!`, _**my inner said sarcastically.

My head really hurts and I don't want to argue with her now, _`Ugh! Please, not now. `_

**_`Hmph. Whatever. ` _**Then she's gone**_._**

I covered my face with my hands, _`God, my head hurts! What even happened last night, was I that drunk? Hangover? ` _I was still thinking of possibilities when I heard someone call me.

"Sakura?"

I looked up and saw a beautiful woman sitting at the edge of the bed. `_Who is she and why does she know my name? `_

I was still staring at her when she asked me again, "Darling, are you alright?"

"Darling?! What do you mean?"

"Sakura", she gasped. She looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm really sorry ma'am…but I don't know who you are." I told her honestly.

I didn't even realize that we weren't alone until I heard gasps. _`Ok, this is getting weirder and weirder` _Now I'm surrounded by people I don't know. _`Who are they? ` _Some looked at me wide eyed and mouth hanging open (specifically two blondes). _`What the hell, right? `_ While the rest looked at me with worried expressions. _`Is what I said that bad and serious`_

"Hey, forehead" the blonde girl called out.

"What did you just call me?!" I yelled. `_That was offending. `_

But she just ignored what I said. "Don't lie to us…you suck at it. And you're not a great actress so stop it, Sakura." She put her hands on her hips then continued, "Is it wrong to worry and care for you? I know what happened is hard for you. But don't make some lame excuses just to push us all away!"

Then a girl with purplish-blue hair and pearl eyes tried to calm her down. "Ino, please try and understand Sakura" She looked at me then gave a small smile. "Sakura, I'm glad you're awake. You've been asleep for two days. We were really worried." Then she walked towards me and gave me hug.

"OK?" I said not sure how to reply. She let go of me and stepped back a little. "But I'm really sorry. I really can't remember any of - Ahh!"

Suddenly a blonde haired boy with cerulean eyes appeared beside me, "Don't worry Sakura!" He smiled brightly at me then continued. "If you can't remember us, I'll introduce us all again."

* * *

**After a few "MINUTES" of introducing and describing…**

"And I' am Uzumaki Naruto your super handsome and cool neighbor "slash" best friend."

I tried really hard not to laugh at his introduction. "Well…...hi, Naruto." I said, smiling brightly at him. "It's nice to meet you."

The door opened and my "mother" entered. Yes, my mother. Naruto told me who she is in my life, so now I know. "Mom, where did you go?" I was really curious, I don't why.

She looked at me then smiled, "Good news, the doctor said that we can leave tomorrow. Because, darling, you're recovering real fast."

* * *

**That night...**

_`Where am I? `, _I can't see anything, it was dark and cold. And I was standing there all alone.

"Hello! Hello, is anyone there?!"I kept yelling, but no one answered back._ `Help…anyone. `_

I was about to lose hope when I heard someone answer back, "Here! Please, *cough* help me *cough* I'm over here!"

Looking around, I asked him, "Where are you?!"

He answered immediately, "Here"

I was able to follow his voice and locate him. I saw a boy, around my age, lying on the ground and covered in his own blood. I stepped closer. And to my surprise, it was Jacob. I went closer to him and checked his pulse.

"Jacob! What happened?!" But he was too weak to answer. Then his eyes were slowly closing. "No! No, no….don't you dare close your eyes! Don't leave me…...you promised." I was already crying from seeing his condition.

"Sakura", he said. And he smiled to death.

I stared at him wide eyed, _`No….no. ` _I still couldn't believe that his gone. "Jacob, wake up." I said, shaking him. "You're not…dead." I managed to say the last word. And it hurts so much to say it.

Then I heard someone laughing. It was like he enjoyed the whole scene. I looked around to see who it was, "Who are you?!"

It was a man, I'm sure of that. He didn't stop laughing. "It's your fault", he said. Then he turned serious, "If you didn't follow him, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone. He saved you, blocked all the bullets that should've hit you", he sighed, "What a waste."

I couldn't say anything. _`I'm the reason for his death. My best friend's death`_ I cried harder until I can't cry anymore. _`It was all my fault. `_

"It's all your fault, Sa-ku-ra."

Then I woke up from my nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: WE'RE still trying hard to make this better ****(yes, WE'RE. 'Cause my friend is helping me). ****Sorry if it's short. R&R : )**


End file.
